Beause You're Beautiful
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but maybe beauty is just a state of mind. [JuliaMathilda] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Julia/Mathilda. Yuri. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but maybe beauty is just a state of mind. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Yay!! My second proper yuri fic. (starts dancing round the room) 

**Muse:** Someone save me.

_Dedi:_ Go fuck a duck.

Lamb: I'm not sure the RSPB would like that… though the duck might? Do we even know what Muse is?

_Dedi:_ No we don't, so he could be a duck for all we know.

**Muse:** I am not a duck! (storms off)

Lamb: I think he is.

_Dedi:_ Me too. Anyway this is dedicated to**.angel.del.silencio.** cus she's our angel and she understands our yuri obsession. So **.angel.del.silencio.** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet,  
She's so fine she can't be beat,  
She's got everything that I desire,  
She sets the summer sun on fire,_

* * *

**Because You're Beautiful**

"YOU WHAT!?" The scream tour through the air, shattering the peace of the day like a bullet through a pain of glass.

"There goes hurricane Julia … again." Ming-Ming sighed, as she lent back and rested her head on Kai's shoulder, the moody male wrapped an arm round her waist and surveyed the antics of his close friend with an air of board detachment.

"Do you think she'll kill him this time?" Mariah asked, almost hopefully slipping free of Brooklyn's arm. Her slanted golden eyes were bright and dancing as if it was as sporting event scheduled for her entertainment, and in a way it was. For whenever the two redhead were forced to share space for any length of time a fight always ensued.

"Possibly." Mathilda murmured, as she glanced up from where she was lying stretched out full length on the grass. Her cherry red eyes flicked over the scene playing out before her. Tala and Julia where standing mere inches from one another fire blazing in both their eyes.

"I think that's more like probably, Matti." Brooklyn commented, noting the gleeful smile that crossed the feline features of the neko-jin before he too look over to were the two redheads were standing. Even from this distance he could sense the tension radiating from the pair squaring off like a pair of wild animals.

Mathilda sighed as she raised herself onto her knees and placed her hands on slender hips just in time to see Julia close what little remaining space there had been between her and Tala. They were now stood nose to nose, eyes crossed, pushing off the others forehead, looking like boxers trying to intimidate each other.

"Why does he always have to wined her up?" The question was the same rhetorical one that the pale pink haired girl always asked. No one bothered to reply for they all knew the answer, Tala had never be quite able to get over the fact that not only was Julia in love with someone else but that that person was the soft spoken Mathilda.

The two infuriated teens were snarling like a pair of wild animals, spiting out threats dripping with venom. Julia's eyes were flashing bright acid green and a red flush of rage was burning along her high Hispanic cheek bones. Tala's lips were curled back in sneer and his arctic eyes flicked from Julia's face to where Matilda was siting and back, hissing something that none but the other redhead could hear.

"Kai!?" Mathilda's voice was high and employing as she scrambled inelegantly to her feet and dashed to where her lover was standing. For with a guttural roar of rage Julia had pushed away from the Russian standing before her and brought her right hand in a ringing slap that caught the smirking Tala on his left cheek. His smirk faded as he raised a hand to his stinging cheek, running is fingers over the three jagged scratches Julia's nails had made in his porcelain skin.

"You little bitch." Tala growled, and pulled back his fist and surly would have smashed it into to the girls delighted face had Kai not grabbed him and pulled him backwards. Her eyes, like a pair of malevolent emeralds, danced with malice and delight at the blood oozing over Tala's face, Julia closed the space the Kai had created trying to get close enough to strike Tala again.

"Julia!" Mathilda yelled. Getting between the Spaniard and her pray the smaller female placed her hands one the older girls shoulders to prevent her getting to Tala as he struggled in the grip of both Kai and that of Brooklyn who had rushed to try and help subdue the thrashing redhead.

"Please?" A cross between a sob and a scream, but the harmonicas tugged at something in the irrational girl and her feverishly bright orbs fixed on the cherry eyes silently begging her to walk away. Julia licked her lips and for a moment Mathilda through she would refuse and once more launch at the still struggling Russian. But she nodded and turned so she was now beside the cotton pink haired girl rather than face to face and taking her hand aloud Matilda to lead her towards the house.

"It's true and you know it!" The spitting jibe caused the Spaniard to faultier in her step and Mathilda could feel the flinch in the hand she held. Seconds seemed to drift into an eternity as the redhead raised her left hand to head height as if grasping for something, then with a sigh the hand dropped and she continued onto the house without turning to face Tala or to counter his comment.

The inside of house is dark and cool, and it takes a moment for Mathilda's eyes to adjust so used they have become to the harsh glare of the sun outside. By the time she can see to her satisfaction Julia has already made her way down the hall and into one of the rooms at the back of the house. The floor consisted of polished floorboards, and where something that Mathilda decided should she ever have her own house she must have. Despite the heat of the day the floor was cool against her bear feet as she made her way towards the one door that stood ajar.

The room was painted in a cool white that managed to be refreshing without being cold. This room too had varnished floorboards but also rugs lay here and there, they felt soft against the skin of her feet and a sheepskin rug squished deliciously between her toes. Julia sat at one end of the rooms solitary large sofa, gazing listlessly into space and not even stirring when the pale pink haired girl sat beside her.

"What was it he said?" Her voice is calm and steady, to be possessive and demanding now would be unwise. For Mathilda was no fool she knew well the complex history between her lover and the redheaded Russian who had so recently confronted her. Knew too that Julia's decision to end their relationship had hit the young man extremely hard and the final straw had been when the Spaniard had announced that she was entering into a relationship with another woman. Mathilda had tried and filed to imagine what it must have been like for Tala to find out that his ex had started to bat for the other team. Had he managed to convinced himself that it was somehow connected to something he had done? Was that why his was still finding it hard to except? If so it could all be traced back to one thing, ego. For in doing so he would have inflated and the dented his own. So egotistical to think that you could so greatly influence another persons life, but to turn them away from your own sex must be something of a shock.

"It was nothing." Pain of recollection makes her snap but Mathilda did not react to the harsh response, expiating such a reaction. She simply settled more comfortably on the wide sofa with its collection of throw pillows. Their colours remind her of a Indian summer, bright pinks and blues, golds and greens. They stand out in strong contrast to the white sofa and she feels sure that they were chosen by Ming-Ming rather than Kai.

"Well obviously it was something." Cherry orbs fix on the emerald eyes which drop and will not hold her gaze. "Please tell me." Still soft and reassuring, but with an undercurrent of steal that she hopes will not go ignored. She watches as Julia's fingers twist and entwine with the tassels that edge on of the cushions, the internal struggle evident on her exquisite face. To tell and possible have her lover think less of her or to keep quiet and let the vile accusations fester like and open wound.

"He said that I only loved you cus you're beautiful." Her voice is low and heavy, a tone that was made for whispering secrets in still summer nights. Fever bright eyes glance up at the exotic pale face and quickly drop back to her fingers which continue to play nervously with the frayed cushion edge. For a moment the room seems unbearably still and fear grips Julia that the imp like girl sitting quietly beside her will see a truth in the words that dose not exist, for a long time that only sound she can here is the gentle caress of Mathilda's breathing and the thump of her own heart.

"Oh." It is a revelation, not what he said for she knows there is no truth in that statement, but beautiful? She has never in her life through herself to be beautiful, unusual, intriguing, possibly with a sort of other world prettiness, but never beautiful. With her pale skin and bright cherry red orbs that where too large for her face she could have been an albino who dyed her hair. And that was another thing, her hair pale pink razored pixie like round her face, it never shone, never bounced with life like that of her friends. Could they really think her beautiful.

"It's not true." The hoarse whisper brakes in on her musings and she focuses on the golden face. "You are but that's not why." Julia drops her eyes suddenly feeling very tired. Tired of the world, tired of life, and above all tired of feeling as if she has to fight every day of her life.

"I know it's not." Mathilda said casually slipping onto Julia's lap, positioning herself with her weight on her knees, legs placed either side of the redheads and also so she now has a slight height advantage. Slipping a hand under the older females chin she raised her head and gazed into clear green orb, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she bent her head and lightly kissed the lips that always tasted of summer.

"You don't love me cus I'm beautiful." Unable to resist she lowers her head again, to taste once more the warm sweetness of the mouth she knows so well. "I'm beautiful cus you love me."

* * *

Lamb: OK sappy ending, but I can't always have things end badly. I want them to be happy sometimes ya know. 

**Muse: **if you want to make them happy I sagest you stop writing completely.

_Dedi:_ Fuck off Duck Boy!!! Anyway ** .angel.del.silencio. **we hope you liked it and please, everyone feel free to send Muse death threats.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
